


home is wherever I'm with you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie sighed as she walked into her room, her hands wound up in her hair as she collapsed on the floor. Tears fell down her face and she closed her eyes.A quiet whoosh into her room let her know that one of the boys was there, and she opened her tear filled eyes to see Luke standing by the window before hesitantly walking over and sitting down next to her.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	home is wherever I'm with you

Julie sighed as she walked into her room, her hands wound up in her hair as she collapsed on the floor. Tears fell down her face and she closed her eyes.

A quiet whoosh into her room let her know that one of the boys was there, and she opened her tear filled eyes to see Luke standing by the window before hesitantly walking over and sitting down next to her.

“You okay?” He asked and she shrugged. “It’s been a long day.” She croaked out, resting her head against his shoulder. Things were so… unsure between the two of them since the boys managed to be come semi-human again. She didn’t know what to expect.

Luke pulled her closer, and she ended up basically crawling on his lap, her tears streaming down her face. “Y'know…” He began and she looked up at him, wiping her tears away. “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life. Which is so weird, because I never felt like I had a home y'know?” She nodded silently, confused on where he was going with this.

“I had a house, but not a home. And then we met you.” He looked down at her with that grin of his, and all she could think was a simple, _oh._

Luke kissed her forehead. “You’re my home Jules. And I don’t like seeing you sad. What’s going on?” Julie bit down on her bottom lip, closing her eyes before speaking. “It’s fine. I’m just tired. Really tired. Can-can we stay here? For a minute?”

Luke nodded, and she turned her head so her face was buried in his chest as he held her. “You’re my home too.” She mumbled.


End file.
